General Zod (G2)
General Zod is an antagonist featured in the episode #DCSuperHeroBoys from the series DC Super Hero Girls. Relationships Ursa She is the second in command of Zod who wanted to help him rule the planet earth since the destruction of krypton. Non The silent one who is loyal to Zod and does nothing but help General Zod rule Planet Earth Description Dru-Zod is a megalomaniacal Kryptonian, in charge of the military forces on Krypton. He knew Jor-El, Superman's father, when Jor-El was an aspiring scientist. When the space program was abolished after the destruction of the inhabited moon Wegthor (engineered by renegade scientist Jax-Ur), Zod attempted to take over Krypton. Zod is confronted by Alura, saying "Council member Alura Zor-El, come to grovel before your new emperor?" He commands Non to seize her. Alura tells him "end your insurrection now, general", and tells him that all of Krypton is collapsing on itself. She uses a device to send Zod, Non, and Ursa to the phantom zone, and their disappearance is witnessed by Kara Zor-El (who would become Supergirl) Later, in the present day in the episode #DCSuperHeroBoys, a series of markings, which the team first believe to be spray-tags, create a portal to the phantom zone that releases Zod, Non, and Ursa. When Zod emerges from the portal, he says "Kneel before me." Ursa introduces him: "People of Earth, this is General Zod, your new emperor. His planet, Krypton, is gone. He must find a new planet to rule. And, well, this is it. So..." Zod exclaims "Kneel before Zod!" He threatens tha tall of Earth will suffer unless he is brought the heir to the House of El. Supergirl turns herself in, but he doesn't recognize her, even after she introduces herself as Kara Zor-El, saying "my mom sent you to the phantom zone!" Zod says "I want the son of Jor-El! Bring me Superman!" Zod and his crew are confronted by the Super Hero Girls and the Super Hero Boys, and after being weakened by kryptonite they are sent back through the portal. Zod boasts that only a force of nature stands a chance against him, and then he is pushed back through the portal by a dragon-shaped torrent of water made by Aqualad. He Later reappeared in the episode #BackInAFlash when Batgirl and flash trying to fix a mistake, they ended up in the Nearby present where Zod rules earth. When Zod said “all will kneel before Zod”, flash ended up saying about the “Classic Kneel, Hate That Guy” just before a guard electrify him and end up saying “I mean, I love that guy”. he and batgirl go back in time and set things right and Zod’s timeline is eventually Erased. Trivia His Suit is based on the original Zod played by Actor Terrence Stamp in the movies Superman 1 and he is voiced by Liam O’Brien, who also appears in sonic forces as infinite, Final fantasy VII: Advent Children as Red XIII, Wolverine and the X-men as nightcrawler, and Transformers: Robots in disguise as underbite and kickback Gallery Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Adults